


Etwas Blaues (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Doctor betrinkt sich und beschließt, das sexieste Ding zu heiraten, das er kennt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etwas Blaues (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31788) by KatiWritesStuff. 



> Anmerkung: wer glaubt, ich besitze irgendwas, der ist ein wenig albern und liegt mehr als nur ein wenig falsch.
> 
> Viel Spaß jedenfalls!

Der Doctor sprang durch die Türen der TARDIS und drehte sich mit noch weniger Anmut als sonst im Kreis. Das war nicht unbedingt überraschend, wenn man bedenkt, dass er gerade eine Flasche unerwartet starken Whiskeys geleert hatte.

Er hörte auf, sich zu drehen, öffnete die Arme weit und schaute nach oben.

„Lass uns heiraten.“

Das Fehlen einer Antwort war zu erwarten gewesen. Außer ihm war niemand da. Nur ein Verrückter und seine Kiste. Er schien die Stille als Zustimmung zu nehmen, denn sein Gesicht verzog sich in ein breites Grinsen und er sprach weiter.

„Was brauchen wir? Etwas Altes …“

Er fing wieder an, sich zu drehen, diesmal jedoch nicht ziellos. Er suchte nach etwas angemessen Altem.

Plötzlich stoppte er und hob die Hände zum Kopf.

„Dummkopf! Dummkopf! Das bist natürlich du.“ Er tätschelte liebevoll die Konsole der TARDIS.

„Als nächstes ist … neu.“

Der Doctor zog sich an den Haaren und murmelte immer wieder das Wort. „Neu.“

Niedergeschlagen ließ er den Kopf hängen und bemerkte seine rote Fliege, die um seinen Hals gebunden war. Er griff nach ihr, um sie zu richten, und befand sie für „relativ neu“.

„Etwas Geliehenes … wieder du. Und etwas Blaues.“

Er schaute in alle Richtungen, diesmal jedoch, ohne sich zu drehen. Sich über das Innere der TARDIS zu übergeben würde den Hochzeitsfestivitäten sicherlich einen Dämpfer verpassen.

„Jede Menge blaue Sachen. Warum gibt es bitte so viele blaue Sachen? Meinst du, die anderen Farben sind deswegen vielleicht ein wenig traurig? Aber blau ist schon eine gute Farbe. Viele der besten Sachen sind blau. Du bist blau. Du bist blau … Du bist blau! Oh und sexy, natürlich, aber außerdem … sehr blau!“

Er hob eine Hand auf Augenhöhe und streckte mit jeder Feststellung einen Finger aus.

„Alt, du.“ Ein Finger.

„Neu, Fliege.“ Zwei Finger.

„Geliehen, du.“ Drei Finger.

„Blau, du.“ Irgendwie hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt fünf Finger ausgestreckt.

Dies blieb unbemerkt, denn in diesem Moment wurde dem Doctor etwas noch Wichtigeres bewusst.

„So ist das nicht richtig. Du bist zu viele Sachen!“

Er war ehrlich schockiert, dass es so lange gedauert hatte, das zu bemerken.

„Hier, ich werd’ das Etwas Blaues sein“, sagte er, während er ein kleines, hoffentlich unwichtiges Teil von der Konsole nahm, als ob das der TARDIS den Titel des Etwas Blaues nähme.

Er steckte das Teil in seine Jackentasche und schien kurz zufrieden. Dann begann er zu brüllen.

„Oh nein! Nein! NEIN! Ich bin kein _bisschen_ blau!“

Er nahm das Teil wieder aus seiner Tasche und legte es ungeschickt wieder ungefähr dahin, wo er es gefunden hatte.

Mit dem Kopf in den Händen vergraben sank der Doctor zu Boden und lehnte den Rücken halbwegs bequem gegen die Konsole. In den stillen Momenten, die folgten, hätte man meinen können, er wäre eingeschlafen und nicht einfach nur dabei, ruhiger als sonst zu denken. Schließlich verließ der Kopf des Doctors seinen Ruheort in seinen Händen.

„Dann bin ich wohl etwas Altes“, sprach er kleinlaut, „aber _so_ alt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.“

Plötzlich sprang er auf und begann Knöpfe zu drehen und Hebel zu ziehen.

„Jetzt wird geheiratet!“

 

Die TARDIS materialisierte im vorderen Foyer einer recht großen und recht alten Kirche.

„Warte hier, Sexy“, flüsterte der Doctor, während seine Hand zärtlich über die Türen strich und er in die Kirche trat.

Leute auf beiden Seiten des Ganges schauten schockiert zu, als ein seltsamer, zerraufter und offensichtlich betrunkener Mann mitten zwischen Braut und Bräutigam trat und ein Gespräch mit dem Priester anfing.

„Ich bin mitten in einer Hochzeitszeremonie.“ Der Priester versuchte erfolglos, die Verärgerung, die er fühlte, nicht in seinem Tonfall durchscheinen zu lassen.

„Oh, richtig.“ Der Doctor schaute zuerst die Braut, dann den Bräutigam an. „Schönes Paar, tut mir wirklich leid. Dauert nicht mal eine Minute.“

Er drehte sich zum Raum um und sprach zu den Leuten in den Sitzbänken.

„’tschuldigung, ’tschuldigung.“

Er schaute wieder den Priester an und fragte: „Was halten Sie von nicht-traditionellen Hochzeiten?“

Das stumme Starren des Priesters nahm er als „verschwinde, jetzt“. Der Doctor lächelte nur, nahm beide Hochzeitsringe und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Alle schienen zu geschockt, um irgendetwas dagegen zu tun, aber er war sowieso zu schnell weg.

„Nochmal ’tschuldigung!“ rief er, als er die Tür erreichte. „Glückwunsch!“

 

Wieder zurück in der TARDIS präsentierte der Doctor stolz die Ringe.

„Also“, begann er und wanderte hin und her. „Ringe, aber keiner, der uns vermählen kann. Ist irgendwie eine Hürde. Naja, eigentlich, denk ich. Nicht direkt ein Problem … Ach, was soll's. Ich bin der Doctor.“

Er drehte sich zur Mitte des Raumes, glättete seine Haare und lächelte.

„Ich, der Doctor, nehme dich, dich sexy TARDIS, zu meiner Frau. Mit dir zu reisen durch wibbly wobbliges Zeug und zeitig weitigen Raum. Für immer.“

Er streifte den Ring auf seinen Mittelfinger. Das war zwar nicht der richtige Finger, aber das war schon in Ordnung. So würde er wenigstens dran bleiben.

„Und du … dasselbe.“

Diesmal war die Ringgröße noch falscher. Da er nicht sicher war, wo er ihn genau hintun sollte, warf der Doctor ihn einfach hinter sich und war damit zufrieden, dass er irgendwo in der TARDIS war.

„Hiermit erkläre ich uns für verheiratet.“

Er drehte sich zur nächsten Wand und platzierte einen ziemlich nassen Kuss darauf.

Er hatte vorgehabt, noch weiter zu küssen, jedoch bemerkte der Doctor jetzt, wo er glücklich verheiratet war, wie äußerst erschöpft er war.

„Gute Nacht, Sexy“, flüsterte er, während er zu Boden sank.

 

Der Boden des Konsolenraums war bei Weitem nicht der seltsamste Ort, an dem er jemals aufgewacht war, aber der Doctor fragte sich trotzdem, warum er hier war. Sein Kopf tat weh. Sein Nacken ebenfalls. Er ging seinen Körper von oben nach unten durch und stellte fest, dass fast jeder Körperteil zumindest ein wenig schmerzte. Er schien jedoch noch am Stück zu sein, also konnte nichts _allzu_ Interessantes passiert sein.

Als er auf seine linke Hand hinunter schaute, bemerkte er etwas Neues. Einen Ring. Er nahm ihn ab und untersuchte ihn kurz, bevor er ihn wieder auf seinen Finger streifte.

„Dann trag’ ich jetzt wohl einen Ring“, sinnierte er und nickte billigend. „Ringe sind cool.“


End file.
